Personality Swap
by SaraJoy
Summary: Do you ever imagine to swap souls with your loved one? Neither Melinda Gordon think about that untill, it has happened with her and her husband Jim Clancy. How will Jim react for the ghostly visits? How will they get back to their bodies?
1. Chapter I: Preparations Vol1

**Chapter I: Preparations Vol.1.**

**[Past - 1929]**

It was a sunny, innocent afternoon in a small town in the United States. The residents of the little town, called Grandview, were happy for that day's hot weather, since last week they could only see pourin rain and no sight of sunshine. Most of the cildren of the town were playing Hide and Seek at the Main Square. A tall, nice blonde woman was walking down towards her home in one of the alleys of the Main Street. She never thought that, that innocent and sunny afternoon could be her last one...alive. That night's news were mainly about her death. About Emily Dawnston's death.

**[Present - 2009]**

It was the same sunny and innocent afternoon 70 years later. There was a new house at the site of Emily Dawnston's old bungallow. A happy married couple was the owner of the new house from which window's the sunshine mirrored back, making the place more beautiful. Melinda Gordon was one of those lucky women, who have found the love of their life, their soulmate. Melinda now, was sitting inside that house, in the kitchen, looking through some wedding magazines.

"I can not believe she will gonna marry him. That's just so not like Andrea." she smiled as her husband, Jim Clancy came out to the kitchen also smiling.

"I know. But Gavin is a good guy."

"Sure, I know him too." she nodded opening a new magazine.

"I forgot to ask, but, do you have any visitors today?"

Melinda was a special woman, not just because she's found Jim, but because she had a gift. She was able to see and talk with ghosts.

"Visitors, huh?" she smiled.

"You know what I mean, Mel." Jim smiled at, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Of course..." she sighed "No, actually not. The last ghost I helped crossing over was John, you know, the guy who was haunting you last week, becuase he thought that I was his wife..."

"Yeah, how could I forgot that? Every night my clothes were all around the house."

"And our pictures were under the bed." she laughed softly thinking back on the funny nights they had then, packing back all their stuff. Melinda suddenly felt a presence. She looked around and saw a tall, blonde woman in her early thirties.

"Nah, we just need to mention them..."

"Don't tell me you see something!" Jim sat down next to her.

"It's a tall, blonde woman in her early thirties. From her clothes it looks like she died in the late thirties or early fourties.

"Did you ever met with a ghost from another decade since we live here?" Jim asked curiously as Melinda stood up and went to the ghost, shooking her head, giving a 'no' signal to Jim's question.

"I'm sorry, but it's not the best time..." she started while she tried to memorize the woman's face.

"I need your help! I need to find my little girl." the ghost interrupted her.

"Okay, what's your name?" Melinda picked up a piece of paper and a pen.

"Emily. I'm Emily Dawnston. I want you to find my little girl, they've taken her away from me!"

"Calm down, Emily. What's the name of your daughter?"

"Mary-Ann. Please HELP!" she screamed the end of her sentence- Melinda covered her ears for a second.

"Hey! Stop screaming! I will help. After my friends wedding. I'll be at this weekend, so my next week is all yours!"

"NO! I NEED TO FIND MY DAUGHTER! NOW!" as Emily screamed again the windowed shelves broke into pieces next to Melinda who fall to the floor, preventing herself from the pieces of glass. Jim ran up to her.

"God, Mel, are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm fine." she said hugging him as they stood up. She looked around and saw Emily next to an old family picture Melinda found a few days ago and then she vanished.

"Is Emily still here?" Jim asked whispering, still not letting go of Melinda.

"No." she shook her head "This will be a much troubled one."

Melinda kissed Jim, who let go of her.

"Can't you just get rid of her till the weekend? I mean, it's Andrea's wedding and..."

"I know. Keep the celebration among the living." she smiled and went back to the kitchen. Jim followed her and opened the fridge.

"You want something to drink?"

"Well, we don't keep Tequilla at home, so and orange juice would be great. Thanks." Melinda smiled as she sat down.

He took a glass and filled it with orange juice then gave it to Melinda. Jim got a beer for himself and sat down next to her.

"What does she want from you? She died kinda 70 years ago, didn't she?"

"Yes, but she said, they took her daughter away from her, and Emily wants to find her through me..."

"But why now? What did she through the last 70 years?"

"Jim, probably she is confused. Probably she doesn't remember how did she die, or maybe she doesn't even know that she is dead." Melinda sighed, drinking all her juice "But for now, she is gone, let's forget about her and help Andrea. We still need to get the food for the wedding dinner."

Jim nodded and brought her laptop out to the kitchen so they could continue their preparation for their best friend's big day.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter II: Swapped

**Chapter II: Swapped **

**[Present - 2009]**

4 hours later Melinda was searching on her lapotop, while Jim was cooking dinner.

"Hmmm...smells delicious." Melinda said looking up for a second from her work in the livingroom.

"And what are you doing?"

"I reserved Lento's Restaurant for Sunday, so they will cook for us. I'll talk with Andrea tomorrow about the guest list, since Lento wants to know how many guests will be there."

"But 'reserved' is in past simple. I asked what are you doing now?"

"I'm fine with the grammar, Jim, but thanks." she smiled, closing her laptop.

"So, will you answer my question?"

"Yes." she sighed coming out to the kitchen "I am looking for Emily Dawnston, and her daughter. If her daughter born before she dies, I'm not really sure about if she is still alive. I mean that she has to be more that 80 years old, and actually apart from Gavin's grandma, I don't know anyone at that age from the town."

"What did she say, what's her daughter's name?" Jim asked curiously as he set the table for the 2 of them with all he cooked. They started to eat while they continued their brainstorming.

"She said, her daughter's name is Mary-Ann."

"Mel, your grandma..."

"I know, but as far as I know, my grandma was born in 1931, and as the sources I've found say, Emily Dawnston has died in 1929 on the 30th of June. Exactly 80 years ago. Plus, there is no way, that Mary-Ann could be her daughter, since then she was dead for 2 years." she said pointing on her closed laptop on the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean on as far as you know?"

"I mean, that I didn't know till 3 years ago that my mother also has the gift, I didn't even know that Tom was not my real father...I'm a bit unsure to say anythin about my family for sure." Melinda sighed and after some second she stood up then put every dish into the dishwasher.

"Mel, anyone can tell you any lies. But the archives, especially from the twenties and thirties are can't lie." Jim came up behind her and hugged Melinda.

"I know, I was thinking about the same. But today it's too late." she turned to face him "Can you come with me tomorrow? I don't want to find something that leads me back down there and I can't let it go away..." she placed her head on his shoulder receiving a quick kiss to her forehead from Jim.

"Of course I'll go with you, honey. I would go with you if you didn't want that." he smiled and kissed her.

"So, what do you think? Does she need my help before Andrea's wedding?"

"Nah, I don't think so. If she could wait 80 years, she can wait 4 more days. Plus if Emilyis really your grandma's mother, you'll have another problem."

"Yeah, that's the hardest, to explain to a ghost that who it's looking for is already dead, and due to me probably already crossed over..." she said while they were going upstairs.

"I know...hey...I'm going to get a shower. See you in bed later." Jim smiled, kissed her and went into the bathroom, while Melinda changed her dress into her nighties in their bedroom...

...30 minutes later Melinda and Jim were sleeping in their king sized bed. Both of them were in a deep but weird dream about Emily. Suddenly Emily appeared next to Melinda. She placed her hands on Melinda's head then at Jim's. Both of them felt like first something pulled down into the deep nothing them and then let them go like they were playing some game. Both of them felt like they changed, but they thought it was their dream...

...8 hours later they woke up. As Melinda slowly opened her eyes she was facing with the walls, no windows like when she went to sleep. But Jim's eyes first met with the window. They slowly got out from the bed and when they turned to face each other both of them screamed.

"What the hell?!" Jim asked seeing front of him his own body, and as he looked down he saw, that he was in Melinda's body.

"No better for me!" Melinda complained from his body.

"What...what happened?" they went don and this time Melinda made breakfast, well, actually it was still Jim who made the breakfast, just in his wife's body.

"I had a weird dream last night with Emily. She seemed pretty angry since I didn't help her, and it seems that she swapped our souls." Melinda said as she got a beer from the fridge.

"Beer? You've never liked beer." Jim said smiling as he took a glass of orange juice.

"But neither you drank orange juice for breakfast." Melinda smiled "We need to do like nothing happened."

"That won't be easy. Hey...how will I work?"

"You mean how will I work while you will be in the store?" Melinda asked, realizing that she didn't know anything about being a paramedic nor a firefighter.

"We will manage this somehow." Jim sighed and they had breakfast. After it they were trying to organize their new life.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter III: Confession

**Chapter III: Confession**

**[Present - 2009]**

Jim felt the situation really strange. He could come to terms really fast with Melinda's ghost talking ability, but this souls-swapping stuff didn't seem too friendly to him. If anyone come into the livingroom, they would see Jim walking up and down in the room, however it was Melinda.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mel, but I'm beginning to be fed up with your ghosts." Jim said.

Melinda stopped for a moment, she knew, he was right. She felt someone, but when she looked around, she saw noone.

"Jim, do you see anyone apart from us?"

"Yeah, there's a woman outside front of the window, hey what is she doing there?" Melinda turned to the window.

"Well, actually, from now, they are your ghosts. I can't see anbyone outside, Jim." she could only see their front garden through the window.

Jim gave him a confused look but when he turned back to the window, the woman was nowhere to seen.

"You gotta be kidding with me, Mel. I can't..." but he was interruped by a girl, who just looked like the girl Melinda was talking about the night before, Emily Dawnston. She appeared front of him, and talked directly into his eyes.

"Melinda, did you find my daughter, Mary-Ann?" Emily asked in an urging tone.

"I'm sorry." Jim tried to say something, something what Melinda would say "I need you to give me more time on that task, Emily. I have some theories, but first I need to prove them. I mean we already found out that you died in 1929, but..." and before Jim could finish his sentence the doorbell rang.

"Please, hurry up! I need to find my daughter IMMEDIATELY!" she disappeared. While Melinda went to open the door to come face to face with Andrea Morino.

"Andrea." she said surprised. She totally forgot that Andrea said last night that she will come next day.

"Jim, hey! What's up? Where's Melinda?"

"I am..." Melinda stopped herself, realizing that she is in Jim's body "She is in the livingroom."

Andrea nodded and they went into the livingroom.

"Mel, look who's here!" Melinda said, placing her hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Andrea!" Jim said surprised "Hey! What's up?" he smiled.

"You used to say this Jim, aren't ya?" Andrea turned to Jim, who was now actually Melinda. Melinda looked at her surprised, didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm always taking his words." Jim helped out Melinda.

"Yeah, always." she nodded, continouing their play to hide the problem from Andrea.

"Okay, guys, you're a bit weird today, but let's concentrate on my wedding. Melinda, you've said that you gonna search for restaurants. Did you found any great places?"

Jim didn't know what to say, and this time Melinda had to help him out.

"Actually, Mel had some ghostly problems yesterday, so I searched for them and reserved Lento's Restaurant. All I need to confirm the reservation is the guest list."

"Great Jim, thanks. We already made the guest list, so I'll send it to you later today."

Melinda only nodded in response. Jim remembered that they were talking last night about the dresses and Mel was really curious.

"Andrea, did you find the dress you'll wear?" he asked. Melinda looked up suddenly as she heard the question.

"Yeah, I wanted to show you to ask what do you think about it..." Andrea took a picture out of her bag and showed it to Melinda and Jim.

"Hey, it's just like mine was!" Melinda forgot about the swap, but she immediately corrected herself as she saw the look on Andrea's face "I mean, just like Melinda's was."

"You guys are totally weird today. What did happen to you?"

"Mel, we need to tell her!" Jim said, but all Andrea could see was Melinda talking.

"But you are Melinda, aren't you?" Andrea asked confused.

"No." Melinda said sitting down next to Jim "I'm Melinda."

"Wait a minute! You two are trying to tell me that you're swapped?"

"Exactly." Jim nodded.

"Is this has anything to do with that problematic ghost from last night?"

"Yes, she cause all this change." Melinda said.

"Melinda, you know that I always believe in your stuff, but this is a bit much, especially before my wedding..."

"How could we prove to you we're right?" Jim asked.

"Well, stop acting!"

"We are NOT acting!" Melinda raised her voice, but suddenly Jim's phone went off.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter IV: Jim vs Ghosts

**Chapter IV: Jim vs. Ghosts**

**[Present - 2009]**

"We are NOT acting!" Melinda raised her voice, but suddenly Jim's phone went off and since she was Jim then she had to answer it.

"Clancy."

"Jim, we need you at the firehouse. We've got several calls and there's not enough man..."

Melinda took a deap breath and then she really started to act. She coughed a lot before answering to Bobby.

"Dude, I can't go, I'm totally sick...I came down with the flue, it's kinda bad, sorry dude."

"I'm sorry, buddy. Get better soon. I'll get Flaherty on it." then they hanged up and Melinda came back to the room.

"Jim would never ever do that! Jim would go in if he was about to die, just to save more life..." Andrea said, and suddenly she started to believe in all what they've said " OMG, you are really swapped! What do we do now?"

"We will need to find Emily Dawnston's daughter, called Mary-Ann, so Emily will hopefully swap us back." Melinda said sitting down next to Jim...

After they've done the negotiation with Andrea, she went home so she could send the guest list.

"It could have been worse." Jim said after closing the door, but he came face to face with an angry himself "Okay, I know this face. What's the problem, Mel?"

"What did you actually mean on that I'm always taking your words?"

"I had to play, Mel. That's all I meant with that." Melinda kissed him.

It was a bit weird for both of them, being in that body which they've always seen front of them, and kissing themselves.

"By the way, last night, you've mentioned the archives..." Melinda started.

"You wanna go there, honey?"

"Actually I'm not really afraid anymore, since you're the one who can see them."

"I have to tell you Mel, that I'm not really enjoying this ghost stuff."

"Jim. Did I ever told to you that I'm enjoying it?" she smiled "There's nothing enjoyable about that. Welcome to my world!"

Jim shook his head smiling.

"Okay, then let's get ready for those archives." she smiled and started to go upstairs. Jim went after her.

"Hey, don't you want to try..." he started.

"Nope Jim, forget about it for a while!" she shook her head.

Half an hour later they were walking hand in hand down in the town's archives. Melinda realiesd the big iron door.

"Do you see someone else, Jim?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah, a bunch of pretty angry ghosts around us." he turned around.

"Okay, I'll talk with them and you gonna tell me what are they saying. Got it?"

"Got it." Jim nodded.

"Aww, they've met Emily. What a lil' trouble make ghost she is." one of them said.

"They are talking about Emily." Jim mediated between Melinda and the ghosts.

"Do you see Emily here?" she asked Jim, who looked around.

"No, she is not here. But I don't like the look on their faces, the hate and..."

" Forget them. Don't let them manipulate your feelings. And now let's search for archives from the twenties, and ignore those other spirits."

Melinda took his hand and since she was down there lots of time she already knew where they could find them. After some minutes of walking they have finally fouind 3 full boxes of archives from that decade. They sat down and searched all the papers when suddenly Melinda jumped up with a piece of an ol newspaper in her hands.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter V: The Truth

**Chapter V: The Truth**

**[Present - 2009]**

They sat down and searched all the papers when suddenly Melinda jumped up with a piece of an old newspaper in her hands.

"What did you found, honey?" Jim asked.

"See, I said that as far as a I know about my family. Anyway, this article from 1939 says, that Emily was kidnapped and murdered in 1929 on the 30th of June."

"That's what we have found out too."

"Yep, but, look at there." she gave him the article and pointed at one of the rows.

"Emily Dawnstons one and only daughter, Mary-Ann who was only a few months old was given to a foster-mother. 10 years lather the foster-mother wanted to get Mary-Ann into psychiatry clinic, because the little girl had been telling all day that she saw ghosts. Before they could get her into the institute, her foester-mother was killed. Mary-Ann was brought into another foster-mother, and she never talked about ghosts again." Jim read the article "There is a picture on the other side." he turned the paper.

"That's my grandma, I have seen this picture before. But I have never known that she was at foster-mothers. Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe, she wanted to save you from those years. Anyway, how will we tell this to Emily?"

"Excellent question. I have no idea, we need to find her first."

"You are looking for me?" Jim heard a loud voice from behind him and he nearly fall off the chair he was sitting on.

"We don't need to. She is here." he said, turning to Emily.

"Emily. We know who is your daughter. But there is a little problem. Your daughter, Mary-Ann was my grandmother, but she died 5 years ago."

Emily looked at them confused.

"What? My sweetie is dead??" she stormed next to Melinda, causing some boxes to fell from the shelves "Where is she now? Tell me!"

"Mel, she is asking where is Mary-Ann."

"Emily, Mary-Ann is in the Light. You should go there too, but before that, please swap us back!"

"No way till I find my sweeite!"

"Emily, listen to me!" Jim started and Emily reappeared front of him "Mary-Ann is in the Light now for 5 years. We can't bring her back from there, I'm sure you'll see her when you see the Light..."

"Jim."

"What, Mel?"

"That's the problem. She won't see the Light, till we can't prove to her that Mary-Ann is really dead..." Melinda sat back.

"It's fun to see how much trouble Emily causes." Jim heard a familiar voice from the background. He turned around to see Tom Gordon and to see Emily disappear.

"Tom?"

"What's wrong with, Dad?" Tom asked back smiling.

"You are not my dad!" Jim said. Melinda tried to search for any evidence where stood his stepfather.

"Tom, leave us now! You are evil, and we don't need you."

"Oh of course, I nearly forget that you are Jimmy boy now."

"Don't call me Jimmy boy."

"Tom! Go! Have fun with Gabriel, be go now!" Melinda shouted.

"What's this noise?" another ghost came up from the dark as Tom disappeared.

"Mel, I'm starting to hate this place."

"Why? Who is it now?"

"I don't know him." Jim said as the other ghost vanished "Couldn't we just take these home and searched more?"

"But..."

"Hey, you did that before with Payne."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't think we need them anymore. We need to go out to the cemetery, to my grandma's grave. That's the proof for Emily so she will be able to see the Light."

"But first, can we have lunch, honey? I'm like starving."

"Sure, we'll grab some food on our way." she smiled and they went out from the archives just as they arrived, hand in hand, smiling at each other.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chatper VI: Goodbye

**Chapter VI: Goodbye**

**[Present - 2009]**

After grabbing some food from Lento's Restaurant, Jim and Melinda went back to their car.

"Why Emily is so stubborn?" Jim asked as he drove.

"I'm not sure, I'm not even sure why my grandma didn't search for her! I mean grandma lived here in Grandview, and that's new, I lived in New York City, and I never thought that the city which we'll choose actually choose us and not we choose it, if you know what I want to mean."

"Yeah I get it, but, I still don't understand this whole situation. I mean isn't it a bit strange that she waited 80 years to come back?"

"Mostly something happens that makes them come back, but the reason for coming back for Emily would have been my grandma death, but she wasn't there then." Melinda kept thinking, trying to find a solution.

"That's right. But hey, did you talked with your grandma, since she wen't into the Light?"

"Yeah, a couple of times, once when I nearly died 4 years ago, but my grandma seems to be a little different from the other souls, when I was dying then, she came out of the Light and then went back! So maybe, it's possible for her to come out from the Light, we just need a good reason for her to come out!"

"And do you have any?"

"No, unfortunately. Not yet. But I'll definitely try to figure out something." Melinda nodded as she parked the car at the cemetery.

"Thank God we aren't here at night." Jim said as he got out from the car.

"Oh the big brave Jimmy is scared from the cemetery when dead people are popping up everyday in our house?" Melinda teased him.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Let's find you grandmother's grave."

They went in, hand in hand, and started searching for the grave. After 30 minutes, Jim heard a sobbing noise and looked towards the direction where it came from.

"I guess someone else get the start of us." Jim said pointing at one of the grave.

"What?"

"Emily is here, sobbing at one of the graves. I bet it's Mary-Ann's."

"Let's take a closer look." Melinda nodded and went behind Jim. Jim read the name on the grave.

"I win." he smiled back at Melinda.

"Is she still here?" Melinda asked whispering. Jim nodded.

"Emily, we maybe can prove you that Mary-Ann is really in the Light, but you have to swap us back first!"

"Promise me something." Emily looked at Jim.

"Okay."

"You'll help me, and don't leave me alone when I swapped you back, okay?"

"I promise Emily." Jim smiled at her.

"What did you promise to her?" Melinda asked.

"That we'll help her and don't leave her alone when she swapped us back."

"Sure we won't Emily. I wanted to help to you from the start, but you were the one who couldn't wait..."

"I'm sorry." Emily started sobbing again.

"It's okay, just, swap us back, please." Jim took Melinda's hand in his. Emily stood up and concentrated on swapping them back. Jim and Melinda was feeling dizzy for minutes, they hardly could see anything, and then in one second everything was back to normal. Melinda jumped on Jim.

"I so love seeing you again and not just in the mirrors!" she smiled and kissed him.

"I have to say the same thing." he smiled and put her down.

"Helloooo!" Emily waved at them.

"Ouh sorry, it's just so good to be back to normal." Melinda smiled at her, moving closer to Emily.

"Okay, just help me now." Emily smiled for the first time.

"As we promised. Okay, Emily, as I know, there is only one way to get out someone from the Light for some minutes."

"Melinda, you..." Jim started but Melinda looked back at him.

"Jim, this is the only way we can help her, and we promised her."

"But you can't die!" Jim came closer to her.

"I won't Jim. Remember back 4 years ago? Your love for me pulled me back! Now do the same thing. Just love me, that's all what you need to do!" she smiled at Jim and kissed him.

"Hey, you are taking your life in my hands. You don't have to do that. I would never did that for a ghost..." Emily started, stopping Mel's plan.

"But that's the only way..." Melinda couldn't understand what Emily was talking about.

"No, I realized that Mary-Ann is in the Light now, and I have to go there too. That's the only way I can see my sweetie."

"So you see the Light?" Melinda asked smiling. Emily looked up at the Sun.

"Yeah, and it's brighting so shiny, it's so white, it's so glaring...and...wait a minute...that's...that's her!" Emily smiled "That's Mary-Ann! Oh my God, my sweetie!"

Melinda felt as tears rolled down on her cheek.

"You should go now." Melinda smiled, as Emily stepped closer to her.

"I can't tell you how much I am happy. Thank you so much for your help. And sorry for causing that much trouble, but I had to admit that your husband is really handsome." Emily winked and Melinda laughed softly.

"Goodbye, Melinda Gordon." Emily waved to her.

"Goodbye, Emily. Say hi to my grandma." she smiled as newer tears fell down.

"She says hi too!" Emily smiled "And please take care of your child better then me." she said pointing on Melinda's belly just when she moved on.

"Wait, what? Oh great, another secret I'll never know..." she sighed and then looked at Jim.

"So?" he asked curiously.

"It's done. She crossed-over. But hey, could we stop by the chemist's before going home?"

"Why, you don't feel well?"

"No, I'm just making sure something." Melinda smiled as they got back to the car.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Completion

**Chapter VII: Family Completion**

**[Present - 2009]**

Andrea told everything about Jim and Melinda to Gave, and while they were preparing for the big day they were talking.

"How the hell will we manage a swapped Jim and Melinda?" Andrea asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know it! Like Melinda is Jim now, and Jim is Melinda. What will we talk about with them? I bet Melinda never watches any sport on TV just like me, however Jim does, but he doesn't watch series..."

"That's not true, honey, Melinda actually knows a lot about sports, and you will be surprised, but Jim does watch loads of shows. It will be easy, don't worry." he kissed her and then sat down to wath TV "Calm down, and let's just take a break."

"Okay, sure." Andrea smiled and sat down next to Gavin and layed on his chest "But you will get rid of them if anything odd happens." she smiled and took the remote control out of his hand, switching the channel from sport to Ghost Whisperer.

Meanwhile Melinda and Jim stopped at the pharmacy. Melinda quickly went inside and bought a pregnancy test, slipping it into her bag she got back into the car.

"What did you buy?" Jim asked as they were walking inside to their house.

"Let me see it first. Maybe I bought nothing important." she smiled and went upstairs into the bathroom. Jim became suspicious. He wanted to go after her but Melinda locked the bathroom door.

"You can't come in, Jim."

"Oh c'mon Mel, we don't keep secrets, you know."

After some minutes Melinda came out with a huge smile on her face, holding something in her hand. Firstly Jim didn't recognize what it was, but then he saw the 'Pregnany Test' words on it.

"Oh my..." Jim said and smiled "You are...? And then I...?

"Yes, Mr. Clancy. You'll be a father." Melinda hugged him tight.

"That is soo great! I...I... don't know what to say..." Jim searched for the right words.

"I love you, Jim." Melinda smiled and kissed him. He kissed back, and then whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Mel." they stood there, hugging each other for minutes what seem to them hours.

4 days later Andrea and Gavin was already on their honeymoon in Hawaii. while Melinda and Jim went to the gynaecologist. They got an ultrasonic picture, andn ow they were walking down on the hallway hand in hand.

"Can you imagine us, as parents?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, that's what we always wanted, right?"

"Of course, but, maybe I'm still afraid a little bit. You know dead people harrasing me while changing the diapers and so on..."

"I will be there, and nothing wrong can happen." Jim kissed her head.

"Thanks. Hey, do you have any names already?"

"Well, if it will be a boy, then Daniel, or Aiden. But if it will be a mini Mel, then, hell I don't know, I don't have any ideas for girl names."

Melinda laughed softly.

"Mini Mel? That's cute." she smiled and they went to the mall to start shopping for the kids, of course, they didn't know that they will have two cute girl later, who will brighten their days forever.

**The End**


End file.
